Ep. 25: Sing! With a Great Voice
is the twenty-fifth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Yuma faces his own tone-deaf nature with a similar boy as they confront a music-stealing Space Beast. Plot At the EDF base, a cheerful social meeting is being held among the officers, including the Changemen. After singing a song at karaoke, Mai passes the microphone to Yuma, the only one of the team not to have sung yet; however, he is hiding under a table, resolute about not singing, but he drops an orange, revealing his location to the others, and so he is led to the stage by force. The reason why Yuma did not want to sing is quickly revealed: he is extremely tone-deaf, and very ashamed about it, something which only gets worse as the EDF officers all laugh at him. Later, Yuma is moping by himself, as he notices some children singing nearby along with their teacher, and wonders how good it would be to be able to sing well. Suddenly, a nearby Space Beast joins into the song, his voice being amplified into destructive sound waves. Coming out of hiding as the children escape, the Space Beast introduces himself as Zonos, and quickly Gator and Booba appear, explaining that Zonos' voice can sync with any kind of song and create massive shockwaves, which is demonstrated by Gator leading him in another song, whose resulting sound waves knock Yuma down and start a storm. Before they can sing any more, the rest of the team arrives and knocks Gator and Zonos down, stopping them. After a fight against Hidrers, Zonos incapacitates the Changemen with his own singing ability, allowing him and the Gozma agents time to escape and go sing somewhere else, much to Pegasus' frustration. At the Gozmard, Giluke shows a video feed of Zonos appearing anywhere else people are singing and using his destructive sound waves in sync with their songs, thus making people afraid of singing. Shiima then explains that music makes life on Earth pleasant, and Giluke concludes that stealing music would equate to stealing people's tranquility. Bazoo then commands them to keep stealing the music, which Zonos does by attacking more and more singers, to the point even musical shows on TV are cancelled. As Yuma is walking, he feels desolate from the silence about the city, until a boy shows up, singing loudly and out of tune, just like Yuma, who quickly shuts him up and drags him off the street. He tells the boy that it is dangerous to sing right now, but the boy will not listen, as he wants to be a singer. When Yuma points out the kid is tone-deaf, he kicks the man in the leg and runs off. As the kid resumes singing, Zonos comes nearby, but he is so tone-deaf it makes Space Beast's ears hurt badly, and he threatens to cut off the boy's tongue so he will never sing again. Yuma stops him in time, allowing the boy to escape. Following him to his house, he sees that the boy has become so depressed with Zonos' criticism of his voice, he is throwing away sheet music and records, giving up on his dream of being a singer. Realizing that the boy does indeed love music, and that he was not ready for such harsh criticism, Yuma decides to comfort him, singing the same song he was singing earlier. The kid notices that Yuma is tone-deaf like him, and the EDF officer explains that, through the boy, he learned what it is like to sing from the heart. Just then, Zonos appears, and the boy tips off his weak spot to Yuma. They quickly start singing aloud and out of tune, knocking Zonos down and buying enough time for the Changemen to arrive. Leading the boy to safety, Yuma transforms into Change Pegasus and, even though the Hidrers are quickly taken care of, Booba calls for Gator to start singing with Zonos again. However, Pegasus defiantly starts countering with his own horrible singing, allowing the Changemen to assemble the Power Bazooka and destroy Zonos. The Space Beast is quickly enlarged, and inside the Change Robo, Pegasus starts singing again, stunning Zonos long enough for him to be destroyed. Later on, everyone is singing together, with Yuma and the boy improving noticeably, although still a long way from sounding good. This does not matter since, as Hiryuu notes, singing from the bottom of the heart is what makes it worthwhile. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Boy: *Teacher: Notes * The song that Yuma sings at the start of the episode is Ano Ko to SCANDAL (A Scandal With That Girl) by rock band The Checkers. A poster of the band can also be seen in the boy's bedroom, and the song's sheet appears written on a notebook. * And that song the boy and Yuma sing to stun Zonos later on is "Giza-Giza HEART no Komoriuta" (Lullaby of a Scratched Heart). Also by The Checkers. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda